


Worry.

by SecondStarOnTheLeft



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondStarOnTheLeft/pseuds/SecondStarOnTheLeft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys worries constantly for her nephew's happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Aegon/Sansa, Dany always thought couples in love always had a little thing that they do to show their love, she always called Drogo my sun and stars. But looking at Aegon and Sansa, they didn't have any, until one morning on her way in to a counsel meeting she finally saw their little quirk. (It was supposed to be kissing her nose but this is what happened oops)

Sometimes, Dany wonders about Aegon and Sansa.

Oh, they are lovely together, that is for sure – one as beautiful as the other, kind and courteous and sweet, mannerly and perfect in their behaviour – but there always seems to be something missing between them.

Mayhaps she is simply reading too much into things, mayhaps their flawless propriety does not _allow_ for anything but what they are, but while they always sit close together and walk with their arms linked, while Aegon always crowns Sansa his Queen of Love and Beauty when he wins the tourneys to which they are invited to across the realm, while there is nothing actually _wrong_ with them, she still wonders.

She worries, to be honest, worries that there is no genuine love or affection between her nephew and his Northern wife, and it saddens her to think that Aegon is trapped in a loveless marriage, a marriage of convenience.

She is less certain when Sansa shyly announces that she is with child – Aegon hovers constantly at his wife’s side, his hand almost-but-not touching the small swell of her belly, but still there is nothing _particular_ to them. It is natural that Aegon would be protective of his child after what happened to his sister, his mother, the babe that took his place, and still Dany worries for him.

It is not until she hears them arguing near the council chambers one morning, down along a corridor that leads only to a clutch of empty rooms, that she realises her error.

Aegon is holding Sansa’s face in his hands as though she’s made of glass, eyes earnest as he pleads with her to return to bed, and she holds tight to his wrists and insists that she is well enough to attend council, that it is her right, but then her eyes shoot wide open and her hands drop to her belly and Aegon is on his knees, pressing his cheek to the spot she guides him to, and they are both laughing and laughing and the argument is over.

Dany is astonished – she never thought to see her charming but reserved nephew and his elegantly shy wife so open, so free, and when Aegon rises to his feet and takes Sansa’s face in his hands once more, presses kisses to her brow and her cheeks and her eyes and to the tip of her nose, Dany beats a hasty retreat, feeling silly for having so misjudged Aegon and Sansa’s marriage.


End file.
